Estelio!
by Sayda Lalaith
Summary: Craig Parker kommt auf unerklärliche Weise nach Mittelerde in den Düsterwald und wird dort sogleich von nicht sehr freundlich gesinnten Elben festgenommen. Zugleich hat der Elbenprinz Legolas große Probleme mit seinem Vater und versinkt immer tiefer in Depressionen. Wird er Craig aus den Fängen der brutalen Wachelben befreien? Kann Craig das Rätsel seiner Vergangenheit lüften?
1. Prolog

**I Prolog**

Craig Parker riss wütend die Tür des Studios auf, rannte förmlich den Flur entlang, und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Liv Tyler, die ihm entgegen kam, wich erschrocken aus, als er sie mit einem Blick durchbohrte, der hätte töten können.

"Was...", setzte sie an, doch Craig ging einfach weiter, ohne sie zu beachten.

Seine Miene war so finster wie das Wetter draußen, weswegen er auch von niemandem angesprochen wurde, als er sich kurze Zeit später in der Kantine niederließ. Seit drei Wochen nun, war er schon hier in Neuseeland, und der Regen hatte nicht einmal ausgesetzt. Ebenso wie die endlosen Anweisungen Peter Jacksons, prasselte er auf die Schauspieler und Crew herab.

Und heute war wieder ein besonders anstrengender Tag gewesen. Erst kamen die Hobbitdarsteller wieder einmal zu spät – wie immer – und dann ... ja, dann lief es eigentlich ganz gut. Die Szene in Lothlórien wurde gedreht und schnell im Kasten. Alle waren gut aufgelegt, und man wollte gerade weitermachen, da fiel Viggo Mortensen plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel auf, das Craigs Perücke nicht richtig saß. Und wie es üblich war, war nicht die Maske ins Kreuzfeuer des Unmuts geraten, sondern Craig.

Dieser seufzte genervt auf und schaute missmutig auf sein Essen. Eigentlich hatte er gar keinen Hunger, er wollte nur der geladenen Atmosphäre im Studio entkommen.

Ziellos wanderte sein Blick durch den großen Raum, und blieb an Legolas...besser gesagt, dem Schauspieler hängen. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Achja...Orlando Bloom oder so. Ein neuer. Craig war erstaunt, wie talentiert er war, wenn auch ein wenig unsicher. Er könnte es noch weit bringen.

Als hätte Orlando den Blick gespürt, schaute er auf. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich kurz, dann wurde Orlando rot, und senkte schnell den Kopf.

Craig grinste, und wandte seinen Blick ebenfalls ab. Der Brite war wirklich süß, aber ... er war ihm zu schüchtern. Da gefiel ihm dessen Rolle schon besser: Legolas war genau nach seinem Geschmack. Mutig, aber nicht angeberisch, ruhig und besonnen, schnell und...ja...und wahnsinnig gut aussehend. Craigs Blick wurde leicht träumerisch, doch sofort rief er sich zur Ordnung. Schwärmen? Kein Problem. Für einen Mann? Alles klar. Aber für eine fiktive Figur?! Auf keinen Fall! Er war zwar manchmal etwas sehr fantasievoll, aber DAS ginge nun doch etwas zu weit.

Der Kiwi seufzte erneut auf und erhob sich. Es machte eh keinen Sinn, er hatte keinen Hunger. Rasch trug er sein kaum berührtes Essen zur Rückgabetheke und begab sich wieder in das Studio für Lothlórien.

Leise schob er die Tür auf, und stellte fest, das es verlassen war. Anscheinend hatte Jackson die anderen ebenfalls in die Mittagspause entlassen. Sehr gut. Craig mochte es hier zu sein, vor allen Dingen alleine. Er mochte die großen Baumstümpfe, auch wenn sie aus Pappmaché waren. Er mochte Galadriels Spiegel, und das leicht mystische. Wenn er sich hinlegte, und die Augen schloss, fühlte er sich fast so, als wäre er in Mittelerde.

Und das tat er nun wieder. Leise ging er zu der kleinen Lichtung in der Mitte ihres künstlichen Waldes, und legte sich auf das Moos. Seine Augenlider wurden schwer und seine Atmung merklich ruhiger. In Gedanken summte er ein altes Lied, was seine Mutter ihm vorgesungen hatte, als er noch klein gewesen war. Nun konnte er beinahe die Vögel zwitschern hören, das Knacken des Unterholzes und das Rascheln der Blätter. Und eher er es sich versah, war Craig Parker eingeschlafen.

Als er wieder erwachte, spürte er, dass etwas falsch war. Sein ganzer Körper schrie _Gefahr!_ Craig riss er mit einem kleinen Schrei die Augen auf, sprang auf – und wäre beinahe wieder ohnmächtig geworden. Der Wald...er war ein WALD geworden! Ein echter, realer Wald. Die kleine Lichtung war nun verschwunden, er war umringt von Bäumen, und es war düster. Viel zu düster. Und die Bäume...sie waren riesig!

Craig sah sich benommen um, verwirrt und geschockt. Das konnte nicht sein. Bestimmt hatten ihm seine Kollegen einen Streich spielen wollen. Hatten ihn in irgendeinen Wald nahe Wellingtons transportiert, wie auch immer sie das fertig gebracht hatten, ohne ihn zu wecken, und standen jetzt hinter irgendeinem dieser gigantischen Bäume und lachten sich ins Fäustchen.

Doch irgendetwas, tief in Craigs Herzen, sagte ihm, dass dies leider nicht der Fall war. Langsam, mit stolpernden Schritten ging der Kiwi los.

"Hallo?", rief er verzagt und mit leiser Stimme. "Ist da wer?"

Aber niemand antwortete ihm, bis auf ein Eichhörnchen, das anscheinend nach einer Nuss suchte, die es hier irgendwo einmal verbuddelt hatte. Es huschte an Craig vorbei und einen Baum hinauf. Craigs Blick folgte ihm, und was er sah, erschreckte ihn bis in die Knochen: das Eichhörnchen war pechschwarz. Und jetzt, wo er sich genauer umsah, konnte er erkennen, das alle Tiere, egal ob Vögel oder Kleintier, schwarz waren. Ebenso wie das Licht immer dunkler wurde.

Doch bevor der Kiwi diesen Umstand analysieren konnte, geschweige denn entscheiden, was jetzt zu tun sei, unterbrach eine eiskalte Stimme seine Gedanken.

"Und, was gedenkt ein Mensch in solch seltsamer Kleidung in unseren Wäldern zu finden?", fragte selbige unmissverständlich feindselig.

Craig wirbelte herum, und sah sich vier gespannten Bögen gegenüber. Erschrocken hob er die Hände, und stotterte: "Ich..äh...nun, also... ich weiß auch nicht... meine Freunde..."

"Schweig!", fuhr ihn die fünfte Person, welche anscheinend der Anführer war, Craig an.

Stirnrunzelnd musterte Craig den, wie er fand, doch recht unhöflichen Mann. Er trug dunkle, lederne Kleidung, einen schwarzen (was für eine Überraschung) Mantel, und – Craig schluckte – ein sehr echt aussehendes Schwert an seiner Seite.

"Könnten Sie mir bitte erklären wo - ", setzte der Kiwi an, doch er brach den Satz ab, als sein Blick zu den Ohren des Fremden wanderten. Sie waren spitz! Craigs Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, Adrenalin schoss durch seine Venen.

"In Rhovanion, Nachtschattenwald, und Ihr tätet gut daran uns freiwillig zu folgen.", erklärte der Anführer gelangweilt, und wendete sich ab. "Abführen!"

Die vier anderen, die Craig nun eindeutig als Elben identifizieren konnte, traten auf ihn zu. Der Kiwi schaute sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an, und langsam drang es in sein verwirrtes Denken vor: Er war in Mittelerde!

Und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1 **

Schmerz.

Das erste, was Craig fühlte, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam war Schmerz. Er strahlte von seinen Armen und Schultern in seinen ganzen Körper hinein und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher. Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete er die Augen. - Und schloss sie sofort wieder.

_[style type="italic"] Okay, ganz ruhig_,[/style] sagte er sich. [style type="italic"] _Es ist nur ein Skelett. Das hast du auch in dir drin.__[/style] _

Langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen, und besah sich vorsichtig seine Umgebung. Er saß auf dem kalten Steinboden eines kleinen, kalten Raumes der aussah wie eine Zelle. Seine Arme waren an einen Ring über seinem Kopf gekettet, was die Schmerzen selbiger erklärte. Der Raum hatte kein Fenster, und war leer, bis auf einen Holztisch und einem Skelett, das dummerweise ziemlich genau vor Craigs Nase saß. Er fragte sich, warum es nicht längst entsorgt worden war, kam aber schließlich zu dem Schluss, das es als Abschreckung dienen sollte.

Langsam drang das Geschehene in sein Bewusstsein vor. Er war in Mittelerde. [style type="italic"] _Durchatmen. Ein. Aus.__[/style] _Er war gerade echten Elben begegnet. [style type="italic"] _Ein. Aus.__[/style] _Und er wusste verdammt noch mal nicht, wo genau er war, warum und WIESO?!

Craig spürte eine Panikattacke aufkommen, sein Herz fing an zu Rasen, und sein Sichtfeld schränkte sich merklich ein.

NEIN! Er durfte nicht schon wieder in Ohnmacht fallen. Er war doch kein kleines Mädchen!

_[style type="italic"] Einatmen. Ausatmen. Ruhig bleiben. Gaaaaanz ruhig. _[/style]

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Puls wieder, und seine Atmung wurde ruhiger. "Aber was [style type="italic"]_wollt__[/style] _ ihr von mir?", fragte er in den leeren...nun ja, fast leeren Raum hinein.

Und wie zur Antwort auf seine Frage schob sich plötzlich ein Schlüssel in das dafür vorgesehene Schloss der eisernen Tür rechts von Craig. Quietschend wurde sie aufgeschoben, und gab den Blick auf zwei Elben frei die im Türrahmen standen. Zumindest glaubte Craig, dass es Elben waren, sie trugen die fließende Kleidung und langen Haare des schönen Volkes.

"Ich bin Endalómeon.", sagte der größere Elb, den Craig schnell als den eiskalten Anführer seiner 'Entführerbande' identifizierte. "Und das ist", er deutete auf seinen Begleiter, "Mornedhel." Der Kiwi bemerkte mit Schrecken den Knüppel, den Mornedhel locker in der Hand hielt.

"W...was wollt ihr von mir?", wiederholte er, und versuchte vergeblich seine Stimme mutig klingen zu lassen.

Endalómeon trat in die Zelle, und sah arrogant auf den Menschen hinab. "Nun, erst einmal wollen wir Eure Herkunft erfahren, den Grund für Euer seltsames Erscheinen in unseren", er betonte das 'unseren', "Wäldern, sowie Eure außergewöhnliche Kleidung. Desweiteren wünsche ich zu erfahren wie Ihr hierhergelangt seit, ohne durch unsere Wachen bemerkt worden zu sein. Ich rate Euch an, zu koorperieren, sonst könnte es unangenehm werden, und wir wollen uns doch nicht die Finger schmutzig machen, oder?"

Craigs Blick huschte zu Mornedhel, der ganz beiläufig daneben stand, an die Wand schaute und seinen Stock pendeln ließ. Eine unausgesprochene Bedrohung ging von ihm aus, wie eine eiskalte Atmosphäre. Der Kiwi schauderte. Seine Schultern schmerzten immer schlimmer und er spürte wie sich sein Herz vor Angst verkrampfte. Verdammt noch eins, er dachte Elben wären freundliche Geschöpfe. Hatte er sich so geirrt?

"Nun?" Der schwarzhaarige Elb wurde sichtlich ungeduldiger.

"Ich...ich weiß nichts. Nicht warum ich hier bin, wie ich überhaupt hierhergelangte... Ich weiß nur das ich erst in Neuseeland war und dann - "

"GENUG!" Endalómeons Stimme hallte wie ein Peitschenknall in der kalten Zelle wieder, und Craig zuckte zusammen. "Ich hör mir dein erbärmliches Orkgewinsel nicht länger an. Mornedhel..."

Mornedhel, welcher bisher Nichtanwesenheit mimend danebengestanden hatte, trat schnell hinzu, mit einem kleinen Schlüssel in der Hand. Mit einem raschen Griff befreite er Craig von seinen Ketten, welcher mit einem kleinen Aufstöhnen Arme sinken ließ. Seine Muskeln brannten höllisch, doch wagte er kaum sich zu rühren, da er nicht negativ auffallen wollte.

"Aufstehen!", befahl Mornedhel. Er war hellblond, und - das musste der Kiwi zugeben – auffallend hübsch. Irgendwie erinnerte er ihn an Legolas. Nur die Augen, die Augen waren erfüllt von purer Bosheit und abgrundtiefem Hass. So schnell es ging erhob der Mensch sich, und unterdrückte ein weiteres Stöhnen; ihm schwindelte, und seine Beine waren eingeschlafen. Er schwankte so sehr, dass er beinahe gegen den blonden Elben gestolpert wäre, hätte er sich nicht rechtzeitig am Tisch festgehalten.

"Ich weiß wirklich nichts", flüsterte Craig – zu mehr war seine Stimme nicht mehr fähig – um das Schlimmste abzuwenden, doch die beiden Elben schienen ihn nicht zu beachten. Endalómeon flüsterte Mornedhel etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser kurz nickte, und sich wieder dem geschwächten Kiwi zuwandte.

"Nun, eine Kostprobe dessen, was dich erwartet, wenn Ihr euch weiterhin widersetzt." Craig schauderte. Nicht nur wegen der Worte, sondern die Stimme des Blonden jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Sie war nicht kalt – nein – sie war ausdrucklos wie sein Gesicht, wie eine Maske. Unwillkürlich wich Craig zurück, bis er die kalte Wand im Rücken spürte. Die Panik, die er bisher recht gut unterdrückt hatte, brach nun endgültig hervor, legte sein logisches Denken lahm. Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern, ließ das Blut unangenehm in den verkrampften Armen pochen und beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag. Wahrscheinlich stand ihm die blanke Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Endalómeon fing an zu lachen, kalt und grausam.

"Ach, ihr Menschen seid doch alle gleich schwach. Sieh ihn dir an, Mornedhel, er zittert wie ein kleines Mädchen."

Craig schüttelte langsam den Kopf, die Worte schienen wie durch einen Nebel zu ihm durchzudringen. Er sah, wie Mornedhel auf ihn zukam, und eine Hand hob. Ein panischer Blitz durchfuhr ihn, als er das Messer sah, das der Blonde auf einmal in der Hand hielt. Dieser griff nach des Kiwis Shirt, schnitt und riss es entzwei, bis es in Fetzen auf dem kalten Steinboden lag. Das er dabei Craig einige kleinere Schnittwunden zufügte schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, im Gegenteil, er grinste sogar höhnisch, als der Kiwi, mehr vor Schreck als vor echtem Schmerz, aufschrie. Unsanft riss er den Menschen herum, und stieß Craig unsanft gegen die rauhe Steinmauer. "So lasst es Euch eine Lehre sein.", zischte er, und hob den Knüppel.


End file.
